


Never

by darkangel0410



Series: Wing!fic 'verse [4]
Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets Chris's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

It had been so long since he had seen him, that Chris didn't recognize him when he showed up at the show.

  
 

Up until then, it had been a good night; he had a really good match tagging with Sonjay against Alex and Petey. Him and Alex always brought out the best in each other; no matter what they happened to be doing.

  
 

Of course, Alex had been teasing him the whole time; putting Chris in submissions every chance he got. Most of which had Alex either plastered against his back or with his head by Alex's groin. And while his back wasn't any where near as sensitive with his wings hidden as it was when they were out, the fact that it was Alex made it just as bad as it would have been if they were in bed.

  
 

It was a good thing his control was so good or the local crowd might have got a show they had never seen before. As it was, he was itching to get back to the hotel and remind Alex what happened when he teased him all day.

  
 

Chris headed out to the parking lot after Alex told him he had to ask Petey something. Chris hoped, with something close to desperation, that it wasn't about his birthday in a couple weeks.

  
 

After Alex had found out that he had never partied with his friends for his birthday -he never really had any to begin with and the only birthday he had ever looked forward to had been his eighteenth- he had gotten a gleam in his eye -one that meant he was up to something devious.

  
 

Chris had pointed out that he never got drunk, no matter what was going on. Alex had shrugged it off, right before he had dropped to his knees and taken Chris's mind completely off of what they were talking about.

  
 

He hadn't brought it up since, but every time they ran into any of their friends, Alex always made an excuse to talk to them by himself. Chris had given up trying to stop him and had just pretended to be oblivious to it. He knew Alex was just trying to make up for what he never had before he met Alex.

  
 

Chris didn't need any of that; he had Alex and as far as he was concerned that alone was worth whatever he had gone through when he was younger.

  
 

He had just opened the back door and was tossing his bag in, when he heard footsteps behind him. Assuming it was Alex, he turned around.

  
 

“Hey, 'Lex, did you -” Chris stopped when he realized he was talking to a complete stranger. He put on an easy smile, thinking the guy was a fan or maybe a promoter.

  
 

“Sorry, thought you were someone else.” He looked the guy over casually. A few inches taller then he was, dark blonde hair, blue eyes and he looked just about the same age as him. It was the eyes that set off warning bells, but Chris kept the smile on his face. There was no way...

  
 

“Josh.” After that, he didn't seem to know what else to say, so he stayed silent.

  
 

Chris stared at his brother in complete shock, not knowing what to say or do. Dave was the last person he expected to see again. Well, his parents and then his brother, but either way, he was floored at the sight in front of him.

  
 

Alex started walking across the lot, mentally rubbing his hands together gleefully. Everything was going just as he planned. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that Chris didn't realize what he was doing, but he was relieved that Chris understood why he wanted to do this for him.

  
 

Looking for the rental, he saw Chris standing by the car with a guy he didn't recognize. That by itself wasn't enough to worry him; they were wrestlers, after all. Most of the time they were surrounded by strangers; fans, promoters, other wrestlers. But the set of Chris's shoulders told Alex something else was going on.

  
 

“Sorry it took me so long, Petey wouldn't shut the fuck up,” Alex called out as he jogged over to Chris. After dumping his bag n the backseat and closing the door he turned to Chris and raised his eyebrow.

  
 

“'Lex, this is my- Dave,” Chris faltered a little, glad that Alex was by him. For a minute, he felt like he was a kid again; alone and terrified of making the wrong move. But the second he heard Alex's voice, he knew that wasn't true any more.

  
 

“Dave.” Alex repeated slowly, his eyes sharpening at the realization of the name. He shifted a little closer to Chris, so that his leg was pressed against Chris's. He could feel Chris's tenseness and his temper flared. Any one of their friends would have recognized the gleam that entered his eyes, and they would have run as far away from it, and as fast as humanely possible.

  
 

“Hey, I'm Josh's brother,” Dave said, trying to smile. Alex noticed that his eyes were almost the same shade of blue as Chris's and for some reason that made him angrier.

  
 

“I know who you are,” Alex said coldly, placing his hand on Chris's upper back. Chris twitched and shot Alex a smoldering look that had Alex smirking before he looked back at Dave.

  
 

Dave caught the look between them and Alex saw the disapproval in his eyes before he smiled again.

  
 

“Could you give us a minute? I need to talk to Josh about some fam -” “No,” Chris interrupted, his hands fisted at his sides. “'Lex knows everything about me; we don't have any secerts. Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it in front of him.”

  
 

The brothers shared a long look and for the first time in years, Alex couldn't read the expression on Chris's face.

  
 

“What's wrong with you?” Dave hissed after looking around to make sure they were alone. “Don't you remember what Mom and Dad taught you?”

  
 

“Oh, I remember exactly what they taught me,” Chris said, his voice empty. “They taught me that no one could ever love me because I was a freak.

  
 

“They showed me, day after day, that being different was wrong. They told me every time they opened their mouths -no matter what words came out- that they despised me for something I had no control over.

  
 

“They made sure I knew my place. And then they made sure I never forgot it. Even after I left, I never questioned it. It had been shown to me, time and time again, that once someone knew who I was,  _what_  I was, they would hate me. And if even my own flesh and blood hated me, why would anyone else feel differently?”

  
 

“Chris,” Alex said, temporarily ignoring the other man across from them. And even though he usually wasn't about extreme PDA's, he wanted to wipe that look off of Chris's face. “Look at me.”

  
 

Once Chris looked at him, Alex kissed him. A slow, tender kiss that showed Chris how much he loved him.

  
 

“You're not alone now,” he told him softly. “Never again. And you're not a fucken freak, either.”

  
 

Chris cracked a weak smile before he turned back to his brother. “Why are you even here, Dave? If it's to tell me what a loser I am, I don't want to hear it.”

  
 

Dave took a deep breath before glancing away from his brother. “I wanted to let you know Mom made it out of the hospital.”

  
 

“That's good -for you. But like I told you months ago, it has nothing to do with me,” Chris informed him, leaning against the car. He tugged on Alex's arm until he was in front of him; having Alex so close to him, calmed him down and made him feel better, more in control.

  
 

And he was petty enough to get a kick out of the way his brother radiated disapproval from his whole body whenever he saw Alex touch him or vice versa.

  
 

“I thought once you calmed down, you'd change your mind.” Dave said, his voice soft, but Chris had spent his childhood trying to get approval from his big brother and he could hear the anger underneath it.

  
 

“Don't know him very well, do you?” Alex snorted, amused despite how angry he still was. “Canada's more likely to get rid of those gay mounties then for Chris to change his mind once it's made up.”

  
 

“Shut it, fucktard,” Chris said, smirking a little. “Like you should be calling anyone gay.”

  
 

“She's your mother, Josh,” Dave told him angrily. “Stop being so fucken selfish and -”

  
 

“What the fuck did you just say to him?” Alex asked, his voice incensed.

  
 

“Listen, this doesn't involve you,” Dave spit out. “So mind your own fucken business.”

  
 

“Shut the fuck up,” Chris snarled, moving Alex to the side and getting in his brother's face. “He means more to me then you could even begin to understand.

  
 

“Even after he found out about me, he still loved me. Do you have any idea how it feels to me to know that someone could love me?

  
 

“Every fucken day I wake up and I'm amazed that he's still here; that he hasn't run screaming away from me. 'Lex has been there for me more in three and a half years then you were in the first eighteen. Hell, he's been there more then my whole 'family' combined.

  
 

“If anything, my life doesn't involve you. Say whatever the fuck you came to say and then get the fuck away from me.”

  
 

“Look,” Dave said, trying to control his own temper. “I thought you might want to come see Mom. She's still not -”

  
 

“Do you ever fucken listen to me?” Chris asked, anger making his voice sharp. “I'm never going back there. Never.”

  
 

“How could you say that?” Dave asked, anger forgotten momentarily. “That's your home. We're your family, Josh.”

  
 

Chris shook his head and looked at Alex before turning his attention back to Dave. “No, it's not. And you're not. And it never was. Why should things change now?

  
 

“For eighteen years, unless we were watching wrestling, you didn't want anything to do with me. Mom and Dad were very clear about where I stood. I got over it.

  
 

“Go back home and pretend you never found me. Fuck, pretend I died -I don't care. Just get away from me, and don't come back.”

  
 

Chris got in the driver's side and slammed the door shut. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a minute before he started the car.

  
 

“If you ever come near him again, I'm going to kick your fucken face in,” Alex said, his voice shaking with rage.

  
 

“You have no right,” Dave said, stumbling back a couple steps when Alex snarled and shoved him.

  
 

“I have every fucken right. That man that just climbed into the car, he's one of the best people I've ever known. He managed to succeed without anyone ever caring for him.

  
 

“He had no friends, no family, no one who fucken cared whether he lived or died. The only people who ever knew the real him, fucken ignored him. Worse, they made him hate himself. It's a damn miracle he didn't turn into a fucken psychopathic killer.

  
 

“Maybe I'm biased 'cause he's my partner -and my boyfriend. More than that, he's my best friend. And I won't let you hurt him again; especially when he doesn't want you here. So, you can go fuck off and not come back.”

  
 

Alex fixed him with one last glare before he went over and got into the car with Chris. Almost immediately, Chris pulled out and took off.

  
 

He reached over and turned up the volume on the radio. Alex placed his hand on Chris's thigh and squeezed. When Chris glanced over, Alex smiled at him. Chris smiled back and turned back to the front.

  
 

He had Alex and that was all that mattered now.


End file.
